Funeral for kind of a Fiend
by futureauthor13
Summary: Ms. Endive dies, but Mung starts to think, maybe Endive wasn't so bad. Not a Mung X Endive story, I mean he's married Truffles! I don't own Chowder and/or any of it's characters.


**Since there are not that many stories about Ms. Endive, I decided to write one. It's one shot (even though I still don't really know what that is). If this goes over well, I'll write a sequel. Enjoy!**

Mung Daal slammed the door and flopped down on the couch, with Chowder following him and going upstairs.

"That was the last straw!" shouted Mung Daal. Mung had once again competed against Endive in some sort of cooking. Only this time, Mung was competing with Chowder. But Endive sabotaged their dish and won 1st place, leaving a disappointed Chowder and a furious Mung.

"Sometimes I wish that woman would just keel over. She's mean to everyone she meets and she will do anything to get what she wants. But this time she's just come too far." After ranting a bit more about Endive, he went upstairs, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

.........

The next day was pretty normal. Mung Daal was about to start preparing the veggies for a dish when someone banged on the door.

"I'll get it," said Chowder. It was Panini, she looked panicked and she had been crying. "Panini, what's wrong?"

"It's-it's Ms. Endive. She had a heart attack this morning. The ambulance already took her to the hospital. She didn't look so good, I'm so worried, she's the only family I have."

"It'll be okay Panini," said Chowder trying his best to comfort his girlfriend.

"Endive is in the hospital?" whispered Mung. He had known Endive for half of his life, and besides a weight problem, she was always in good health. Mung could remember back in Culinary School when he first met Endive.

"_Hello there," said a girl with green hair, "My name is Endive, but you can call me En."_

"_My name is Mung. I like your name,"_

"_Ditto," she said as she smiled. _As they went through Culinary School, they became good friends, and even went on ONE date. But Mung wanted to stay friends. Endive wanted to marry.

"_I don't understand it, we had a great time!"_

"_But I just want to stay friends."_

"_But I'm the perfect catch!"_

After graduation, Endive had her own catering business before Mung.

"_I bet now you wish you would of married a strong business woman like me, right?"_

"_Actually, I'm seeing someone, and I'm opening my own catering business myself."_

"_Oh, so you think you're better me? Well, as I recall you got a B in frosting."_

"_Oh you're the one to talk! I recall you had trouble making sure your feetzas weren't burned."_

"_Oh don't bring that up!"_

That was their first big fight which led to years of rivalry, sabotages, competition, and more fighting.

Mung blinked. He had to get back to work, but he couldn't help remembering what he had said last night, _"Sometimes I wish that woman would just keel over..." _

.......

The next day, Panini came over again. Ms. Endive had died. The funeral was held on that Saturday. Everyone was there.

"Now I believe Ms. Endive's apprentice has a few words to say," said the priest. Panini walked up to the stand.

"I'm Panini, Ms. Endive's apprentice and her stepdaughter. My father died when I was three, and Ms. Endive was the only family I had. Even though she didn't act like a mother that much, she still was. She gave me advice, and every summer she would take me to the Big Apple.

Ms. Endive taught me how to cook, and many other things too. People may of thought she was really mean, but she had a soft spot in her heart. That is all I have to say. I am going to miss her very much. I'm not sure where I will live or what will happen to her business, all I know is that I will never forget her and the ten years of knowledge and love she gave me. Thank you."

"I didn't know she was Endive's stepdaughter," whispered Mung.

Before the burial, Mung looked at Endive one more time. She looks so peaceful, thought Mung. He remembered the year at Culinary School with Endive. And their date. She did always want to be more than friends before their big fight.

Mung never thought Endive could be so heartbroken over one date. Although after their relationship, all of Endive's other relationships ended in disaster.

"Come everyone," said the Priest, "it is time for the burial."

............

After the burial, Mung stayed at the cemetery while everyone else left. He thought of Endive, not as his rival, but as his fellow student in Culinary School.

When Mung finally left the cemetery and went to the service, he noticed that they were serving Angel Food Cake. He took a slice and went outside.

There, he wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it into a plane, but some angel food crumbs in it, and threw it up into the clouds.

............

"Letter for Ms. Endive,"

"Thank you Mr. Presley," said Endive, "Why it's an Angel Plane, the only way to talk to the people in the afterlife, but I never told Panini how to make these."

She opened up. It said:

_Dear En,_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you. We were such good friends in school, and I missed that. You were a good friend and you are the better chef. _

_I'll probably see you in a few decades. Please forgive me for my foolishness,_

_Mung._

Endive smiled in victory. Not the victory of Mung admitting she was the better chef, but the victory of getting her friend back.

"I have been acting foolish as well," she said.

............

A few moments after the plane disappeared into the clouds, the sun shone a little brighter. Mung smiled. He knew he had been forgiven.

THE END :-)


End file.
